


But Fine Would Be Better If You Were Here

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Fine Would Be Better If You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws. Genre was Flangst (Fluff and Angst). Prompt was 'faith'. It won me first place! ♥ Beta'd by m_l_h.

“You’re not supposed to do this to me, Steve. It’s not fair.”   
  
Danny’s voice was barely a whisper as he pressed the cold silver pendant between his own palm and Steve’s.   
  
“We’re heading somewhere here. You can’t just abandon it all, by… by leaving, alright? You can’t. You’re gonna wake up, okay? Because I want it all.”   
  
Danny focused on the steady beat of the heart monitor as if it was a lifeline to cling on to.   
  
“People are always giving us shit about how we’re like a married couple, well I want it all. I want to complain that your feet are cold in bed, but scoot closer anyway. I want to bitch about how you always manage to get dirt or blood on your shirts, but I’ll wash ‘em anyway. I want you to nag me about eating healthier food when I kiss you and my mouth’s all coated with sugar...”   
  
Danny pressed the now warm Saint-Michael in Steve’s palm as he squeezed his hands around Steve’s, and was rewarded by a twitch.   
  
And even though Steve’s voice sounded raspy and hoarse as he murmured, “You’re very demanding” it was the most gratifying sound Danny had ever heard.


End file.
